Two Crazy Kids in Love
by Sabrina Mellark
Summary: beck and celine have moved in together with their daughter in district four. see how their lives go while they're on their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey, hey! Enjoy the new story.**

I roll over and smile at my husband. I hold onto him and move closer. "Wake up" I whisper. "No" he replies then smiles. I kiss his cheek. We're twenty years olds now. Little Delenae is three.

Her bronze curls fall down her back, her eyes are large, her lips are pink, her skin is tan, she's beautiful. I mean, really beautiful. She's the girl version of finnick.

Beck turns his head and kisses my lips, "good morning", "so far" I reply and sit up. "Mooommy" I hear Delenae call. I get out of bed and go to my daughter's room. Her walls are green; I have to say that color and purple look really good on her.

I open her door and find her bouncing in her crib as always, "mommy!" she says. "Hey baby!" I say and pick her up. She hugs me tight and I spin around. "Did you sleep well" I ask her. She nods, "yeah". "How did you sleep" she asks me. "I slept nicely. But I need to go to the doctors today" I say. She looks scared, "mommy are you sick, cause if you are they gonna give you a needle!" I smile and sit in the rocking chair with her on my lap.

"I might have a baby". "What kind of baby" she asks. I shrug, "the doctor's gonna tell me. Daddy wants a boy baby". "Why? He's already a boy, right?" she asks. I laugh and nod my head. "If I have a baby, then you'll be a big sister", she smiles. "Okay" she says. "Can I go wake up daddy" she asks. "Go ahead, incase he went back to sleep" I say and put her down.

She runs to the door and down the hallway to beck and my room. She climbs onto the bed and prepares to jump on him when suddenly he jumps up and grabs her. She screams and he rolls over and over until they fall off of the bed. "She's okay" beck says before I have a heart attack.

I sigh and walk over. "c'mon, breakfast" I say taking Delenae's hand. "Breakfast" she repeats and takes becks hand. We walk to the kitchen. Bullet, who sleeps under the living rooms coffee table follows us in. beck, pours her food as I prepare breakfast.

After we eat I turn the cartoons on for my child then go and get dressed. Beck walks in and wraps his arms around me. "Where are you going babe" he asks. "the doctors" I say. "Why" he asks. "Well you want a boy don't you" I ask. He smiles and leans his head on my shoulder, "I don't care what gender it is, I just want another baby" he whispers. "I want another one too". I turn around and kiss him.

He's been mentioning wanting a boy for about a year now, so I figured, why not. Beck prefers his hair short now, he says his usual shoulder length hairstyle is too young. I like to grow my hair out. I have a new baby sister, only a year old with blonde hair and blue eyes. Mom said that she reminded her of my late aunt, Primrose. My sister's name is Blanche.

Hunter and Archer are teenagers, 16 and 15 years old. The last time I saw them was when Blanche was born. They kept making fun of each other; Hunter kept choking Archer with his arm and calling him 'little Archey'. They're both well built, even though every time I see them they're on the couch. But of course hunter is healthy because he hunts, and archer bakes with dad so…

**Beck POV**

After Celine leaves Delenae and I watch cartoons. It's Saturday so she doesn't have preschool. "Daddy, can we go play at the beach" she asks me. She loves the beach, she collects every single seashell she finds, she plays in the water, she does everything you would expect. Whenever we're there she begs us to let her stay and watch the sunset.

"Yeah we can, but lets wait until mommy gets back.", "is she gonna have a baby daddy" she asks me. "Maybe" I reply. "How does she have a baby" she asks. "It grows in her stomach, then comes out" I reply. "How did the baby get in her stomach, she ate it!?" she asks me. I laugh, that's what I used to think. "No she didn't eat the baby. When you get older you'll understand" I say.

Just then bullet jumps onto the couch and sniffs her. She just had a few sausages. She licks her cheeks. Delenae laughs and then runs off to go play with the dog. I get the chance to change the channel.

Celine comes home about an hour later smiling. "Yes or no" I say walking over to her. "Yes! A boy! I'm a month in and I'm supposed to have him sometime in January" she squeals and throws her arms around me. A new baby! "We have to tell everyone" I say holding her by her waist. "I know, but first we have to tell Delenae" she says and takes my hand. We find her running through the hallways with the dog. "Ellen, guess what" I say. "What" she says. "Mommy's having a baby.", "really!" she says hopping up and down. "Yup, a baby boy. You're going to have a little brother"

"Yay!" she says clapping. The dogs comes back in, "bullet, mommy's gonna have a baby!" she says Patting her head. Celine smiles at me and says, "C'mon, lets go make those phone calls." She says and brings us into the room.

We call her parents, Gale, Aunt Johanna, Haymitch, everyone. I go next door and tell my mother. Everyone was happy and excited, congratulating us. Afterwards we dress in our bathing suits.

I wear my usual blue trunks. Celine in her green bikini that makes me drool, with a little black dress over top. Then she puts Delenae in her polka dotted pink one piece bathing suit and puts her hair back in a ponytail. She packs a bag of sunscreen, towels, water and so on. I take the bag from her, and we take Delenae and bullet with us to the car. She straps her in her car seat in the back then we drive off to the beach.

**Celine POV**

"Beach! Beach! Beach!" Delenae chants on our way there. It's adorable. When we get there, the beach is empty.

I get out of the car and un-strap Delenae and carry her in my arms. The dog runs to the water and the three of us walk through the sand and set up our towels I set her down on a towel and apply sun screen to her delicate skin. "Hurry, hurry mommy" she says. I laugh and finish up. She gets up and runs off.

Beck comes and sits beside me, grabs the sun block and applies it to my skin as an excuse to touch me. I lean back with my head on his shoulder. "Let's stay until after sunset" I say. He rubs down my arms and legs, "alright, you packed lunch right" he says. "Of course, she won't want to leave until she falls asleep" I joke and get up. He grabs me and pulls me back. I fall into his lap laughing. "Don't leave me" he smiles kissing my neck. I giggle and say, "Well one of us needs to watch Delenae, plus I want to go play in the water". "Babe that's what the bathtub is for". I laugh at that and get back up.

I jog off to the water and play with my daughter and the dog. We splash around for hours; we make sandcastles, and then stop for lunch at two. I packed a few treats for the dog as well. "Daddy your eyes are red" Delenae points out. "Yeah, the salt water hurts. Don't drink that stuff okay" he says to her. She nods then takes another bite of her sandwich

Afterwards we head back to the water. The rest of the day is spent calmly in the sand. By the time the sun sets Delenae is asleep on her towel with the dog lying next to her. Beck and I are on our towel watching the glorious sunset. I sit between his legs, with his arms wrapped around me. Its quiet moments like these that I especially enjoy about my new life. Spending time with beck is always amazing but it doesn't compare to the two of us spending time with our child.

I can't wait to have this new one. Two children. Just another child to love, another to take care of, and spoil rotten. "I can't wait to have this baby" I whisper. Beck smiles and kisses my cheek, then rubs my stomach. "Yeah, I think we're ready for another, and plus, there's no turning back now" he says.

The sun goes below the horizon and the sky gets dark. We get up and pack our stuff. I pick up Delenae and order the dog to the car. I strap her up. We get in the car and drive home. I take her to her room and tuck her into bed then kiss her cheek. I go to beck and my room and climb into bed. Minutes later he comes in and gets in with me. He wraps his arms around me and just as every day, kisses me goodnight.

**How'd you like that first chapter? Review and tell me what you think. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry my stories aren't as great now. I don't really know how to explain but I have to use Microsoft 7, I'm using 3. I don't know if this makes sense but it just doesn't feel right, I don't have as much confidence I have when I use the newer versions of Microsoft, if not I don't feel like, it doesn't feel as natural and my stories come out crappy. Anyway, if you would be patient with me that'd be great. So here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

"The baby is in there mommy?" Delenae asks me. I'm sitting on the couch, leaning into beck as he messages my shoulders. My stomach is large, my feet are killing me, my back is aching and I'm hungry! Delenae is standing beside us. "Yes, your little brother is in here" I say rubbing my stomach, then go to stroke her hair we previously cut short to her shoulders. "But it's been like a hundred years! He's not coming!" she complains. Beck and I laugh.

"Come sit on my lap baby" I tell her and she scurries onto the couch and sits on my knees. "He's coming okay; you just need to wait a few more days", "days! Why not seconds!". "Baby you have to be patient alright, he'll be here before you know it" I tell her.

I'm not the only pregnant one in this house. Seems bullet here had quite the night out a few months back with a pit bull

Delenae leans gently on my stomach and starts whispering, "Come quicker okay baby" she rubs it a little. I smile at this. "Ellen you know when the baby gets here he'll be crying a lot and we'll need to give him extra special attention. But that doesn't mean we're going to forget you, we just need to make sure the baby is happy and grows up nice and healthy. Mommy did the same for you" beck says.

"What's my brother's name" she asks. I hadn't thought of that, I look at beck. "Oh, we don't know yet" he says smiling. "Let's name him now" she says. "Alright" I say. "What name do you like?" I ask her. "Bean!" she says immediately. Bean? That name could only work while he's young. Beck laughs at this, "oh that's adorable. But bean could be a nickname. Let's think of something else." He says.

"You know what name I've always liked" I say. "What" Delenae and beck both say "Omri" I say. "Omri" beck repeats, "Omri, Omri. Yeah, that could work!" he says. I smile.

Delenae looks at my stomach, "hi Omri" she says and lays her head on it again. I gently rub her head. "Don't worry baby, I promise one of these days I'll bring him home for you to see him." she smiles and they gets off of the couch and says, "okay. So is dinner ready yet." She asks. "Almost" beck says for me then goes back to massaging my shoulders.

She runs off and I sigh. "I'm glad this baby is almost here, she needs a playmate. Maybe we should let some kids from preschool come over for play dates" I say. "Yeah, that would be a good idea" beck says and leans his head on my shoulder and carefully kisses my neck. "I can't wait to meet our new baby" he whispers and we gently sway side to side. "Me either. Little Omri will look just like you" I say back and put his hand on my stomach. The baby is kicking, "you feel it" I ask his smile is pleasing, "yeah! Wow!" he says. Whenever the baby kicked he wasn't around, finally he gets to experience this before he can't.

When the baby stops he rubs the spot a little then says, "C'mon, I think dinner is about ready now" he says getting up then helping me stand. I walk by the mirror then stop to look.

I'm not nearly as big as I was with Delenae but I'm still pretty huge. "What's wrong" beck asks. "I'm a giant" I say. "Its okay, in a couple days you'll be back to you're regular shape" he says smiling. "Unless I've gained wait from craving candy" I say. "I think you're in more danger of getting cavities than getting fat" he assures and takes me with him into the kitchen.

"Ellen come on sweetie dinner!" beck calls. The little girl comes running in seconds later. "Mommy I went potty all by myself!" she exclaims happily. Oh no! She probably made a mess. "Did you!" I ask. "Yes! Come look" she takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom. Her potty is filled with urine and tissue. "And I washed my hands" she says pointing to the sink. The little pink stool she uses to reach is there and there is water all over the sink and floor. "Good job!" I exclaim and pick her up. I carry her into the kitchen.

"No mess" beck asks. "Nope" I say. "Good job baby girl" he says and kisses her cheek. I put the baby down and have her follow me into the dining room and set her in her highchair. She's smaller than I was when I was her age, I stopped sitting in highchairs when I was four.

Beck brings the pan with the baked fish in and sets it on the table, then gets the pot of rice from off of the oven. "Fish!" Delenae says happily. Beck serves me first, piling my plate with food. Then he serves the baby with a little piece of fish and two spoonfuls of rice. He serves himself and we eat.

Afterwards beck gives Delenae a bath and sends her to bed. I head to her room and put the bars to her crib down and lean as far as can to give her a kiss. She sits up and wraps her arms around my neck and says, "Night, night mommy". "Night baby. Your brother will be here soon okay, don't worry" I say back. She nods and lies back down. I put the little blanket over her and then raise the bars. I turn on her night light and leave out, closing the door behind me.

She wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes when she's hungry, she hasn't stopped that yet, but I don't mind. And since I'm pregnant, beck has to be the one to get up every time. We usually take turns. Once this new baby gets here we'll both be on our feet all night long.

I head into back and my room. I shut the door. "Hey babe, come lay down" he says taking my arm and pulling me over to him. He kisses my forehead. "Help me get this shirt off" I beg trying to remove my blouse. He helps me get it off, and my jeans then hands me my pajamas and helps me into those. He turns out the lights and I climb into bed with him.

There is a rough push in my stomach and I take his hand and place it where the baby is kicking. He just smiles and then brings me closer so my round belly is against his flat abs. "I love you baby" he says looking me in the eyes. "I love you too", I whisper and close my eyes.

The next evening I rush to the door as the contraction hits me hard. I open the door and see beck and Delenae home from preschool. "Hey mommy is Omri here yet", I shake my head, "nope, not yet. He's on his way here right now" I say and smile at her. "He's coming!" I nod, "right now" I reply breathlessly". "Oh goodness" he exclaims and picks up our baby and takes my hand. He gets me in the car and straps her in. he runs to get his mother and they get in the car.

I get another contraction and shout. This scares Delenae. "Daddy?" she asks afraid. He starts the car, "don't worry baby, mommy's fine, but looks like your brother's coming today." Aunt Annie talks to Delenae on our way to the hospital so that when I shout it doesn't scare her that badly.

When we get to the hospital I'm rushed to a room and put into a hospital gown. They lay me on the bed and instruct me to breathe as steadily as possible. Aunt Annie holds Delenae on her lap while beck calls my parents.

"Push now" I'm instructed. It's just as painful as last time, but I know that afterwards I'll feel better and have my brand new baby boy in my arms.

It takes me hours for beck to announce that he barely sees the head. Barely! By then the door opens and my parents rush in with my brothers' and grandpa Haymitch. "Oh my little girl" mom says bending over to hug me. Dad has Blanche in his arms. I breathe heavily; "hi" is all I can say.

The boys are tall. A few inches shorter than beck. Dad reaches over to hug me, my blonde baby sister in his arm. The boys hug me, archer than hunter. "*tisk, tisk, tisk*, you keep getting pregnant Celine. How many nieces and nephews are you gonna give me" he says sarcastically. If I wasn't in so much pain I would laugh but I can't, "shut up!" I say.

"push" im told again. I push again and then fall back and sigh.

I hear a baby crying and I know immediately it's my new baby, not my mom. Beck smiles, "it is a boy!" I look and see the doctor with the pale little baby in his hands. Blood over his body and a purple umbilical cord. It's cut, he's wrapped in a towel and given to me. 

"My little Omri" I say. Beck picks up Delenae and sets her next to me on the bed. "Meet your new little brother" he says showing her the baby. "Omri. Hi" she says in a low voice. "He's so squishy and teeny" she says to me. "Yeah, he is" I say. "Can I hold him" beck asks. I smile, "quit asking stupid questions. Of course you can hold him. He's you're baby". I say and gently put him in his arms.

He kisses Omri's forehead. "He has my eyes" he says. I smile even bigger, I think green eyes are better than blue ones but I think that if we have another baby it'll have my eyes. Possibly.

Our parents crowd around the crying baby. He's passed around the room. I feed him and he falls asleep. "mommy can I hold him" Delenae asks. "yeah, sit with daddy" I tell her and beck puts her in his lap. He tells her how to keep her arms and as gently as I can place Omri into her skinny little arms. "Keep still" beck tells her. "My name is Delenae" she says to her new brother. "Thanks for coming so quickly"she whispers then leans in and gently kisses his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter takes place six months later. Enjoy.**

"Mommy! He won't stop crying!" Delenae complains covering her ears. I have just walked through the door with bag of groceries in my hands. Beck has Omri in his arms trying to comfort him and give him a bottle but it's not working for him.

"Beck put these away for me, give him here" I say putting the bags down. He hands me the baby and takes the bags into the kitchen. I pat the babies back and pace back and forth. "Shh baby, shh" I say.

I hold him up and sniff him. He needs his diaper changed. That's makes more sense, beck wasn't always around Delenae when she first started wearing diapers, he must not have noticed. Plus I was the one who had to teach him how to change her diapers.

I take him upstairs and change him in our room. When I'm done he stops and I gently tickle him. He laughs and starts flailing his arms and legs. "My baby boy" I say and pick him up. I carry him in my arm and get his pacifier from out of the rocking chair. I hold it to him mouth and he accepts it. I take him with me downstairs and head into the kitchen.

Beck is putting the groceries away; "where's Delenae" I ask. Beck looks around, "I don't know, she was just here" he says stopping for a minute. We hear plastic crumpling and I find Delenae in the cabinet under the sink sneaking cookies. I take the cookie box from her and take her out. "Delenae you now the rules, if you have snacks now, you can't have them after dinner" I say strictly. "Sorry mommy" she says. "Did daddy say no already" I ask. "He said later" she replies. "Delenae later means not now. Why would you sneak them? No dessert tonight, go sit on the couch" I order and she exits the room.

I'm sorry baby" beck says sincerely and kisses my cheek. "It's fine. Turns out Omri just needed to be changed" I say. Beck sighs, "I could've done that for you baby. I hadn't noticed", "I know, I know I almost missed it too. But I understand you're a new father, it's not the easiest thing.", "no I'm not a new father, I've been one for four years. I'm not new. I'm clueless" he says. I shake my head. "But you! You're everything a mother should be…and better". He holds onto my waist and kisses me, then kisses the babies head. "Thank you" I say and kiss him again, longer this time.

"Here, let me finish the groceries" he says and gently ruffles Omri's soft brown hair. I head out and join Delenae on the couch. She's a thumb sucker, but only when she's upset. "Delenae if you'd listened to daddy you would have dessert tonight. Don't do that again do you understand" I ask. She looks at me and nods.

She takes her thumb out of her mouth and says, "Mommy can bree come over tomorrow" she asks me. I nod, "yes, but we need to talk to her mommy and daddy first", "yay" she says and claps. This makes Omri smile. Delenae comes over and says, "How old is he" she asks putting her finger in his hand. "He's 6 months old" I reply. "He's getting bigger" she says. "He is" I say and tuck my hair behind my ears.

Delenae looks up at me and her smile goes away, "mommy what's this line" she asks. I put my hand on my scar. "Oh, I'll tell you when you're older". I usually hide it with my hair; I hadn't noticed that I just revealed it. It's not really noticeable unless you're close to me. I've gotten used to seeing it when I was young so it never bothers me. But it's always awkward when someone points it out.

Hours later after Delenae is tucked in and Omri is asleep in his crib beck and I get into bed. "Delenae asked if her friend could come over tomorrow. I think we should both head over to her school so she can point out 'bree' and we can ask the parents" I say. Beck nods, "yeah. I think Delenae pointed bree out before She has red hair, so when we get there we'll know who we're looking for." He says.

I wrap my arms around him and lean on his shoulder, "okay" I say and drift off.

The next day I put Omri in a stroller, beck carries Delenae in his arms and we head to her preschool. When we get there Delenae points at a little red head girl, "bree. That's her" she says. Beck puts her down and she runs over to her friend with us behind her. "Bree" she says and the little girl turns around, as well as her mother.

"Becky!" the woman says and throws her arms around my husband. "Whoa, kea!" he says hugging her back. "I'm sorry who" I ask. "I didn't know you were back, I haven't seen you in so long!" she says. "Beck?!" I ask. He looks at me, "oh, sorry, kea, this is Celine, Celine this is kea". "Hi" she says with a clearly fake smile. "Yeah, hi. Uh, how do you two know each other?" I ask.

"I'm his ex girlfriend" she says clinging to his arm. I'm taken aback, "what!?" I look at beck, "what!?" I was the ONLY girl he's ever been with! Does this mean he cheated!?

I'm at a loss for word. "Kea, do you mind if bree comes over to play with Delenae" he asks. "Of course, where'd she come from she's adorable" she asks. What is she dumb! "She came from me" I announce. She doesn't even look my way. "Uh, beck can you watch Omri for me" I ask. "Of course" he says and takes the stroller. "Aww he looks just like you" kea says.

I take Delenae's hand and lead her into the school. I crouch before her, "I'll come pick you up after school okay" I say. She nods. "I love you", "I love you too" she says and hugs me. She walks into her classroom. I get up and walk out of the building. Beck and kea are still chatting. I walk up to them and grab the stroller from beck, "c'mon beck" I say pulling on is arm.

"I'm coming. It was nice seeing you!" he calls to kea.

We get to the house after five minutes of silence. The door is shut behind me and I snap, "What was that!" I ask un-strapping the baby. "What" he asks. "Becky? She's your ex, when did all of this happen". "Years ago, but it doesn't matter I'm not even into her", "oh yeah, you seemed pretty into her while she was practically glued to your arm" I carry my baby in my arms and head for the kitchen, "and when did you have a girlfriend" I ask. "Celine it's not important. It's not something I want to talk about" he answers. "Yea I bet it's not" I say opening the refrigerator and taking out a bottle. "Babe, kea and I are done, okay" he says. I put the bottle into the microwave. "Oh yeah, cause you two weren't drooling over each other." I say. I turn to him and put my hand on my hips.

"When did you go out with her" I demand. "About four years ago" he confesses. "So I was about seventeen. That was around when Delenae was born. You cheated on me!?". "No! I didn't" he says walking over to me. The microwave beeps and I turn to take the bottle out. Infuriated I splash some of the milk on him, "is it hots enough" I ask, he nods. I feed the baby milk and exit the room. "So you didn't cheat" I ask stopping in my tracks and turning to him. "No! We broke up remember" he says. My mouth drops open, "you went out with another girl after we broke up!", "yeah" he replies. "Why!? You were the one who said we had to wait for each other, then you go kissing another girl", I am so upset. I storm out of the room and head upstairs. I lay the baby down in his crib.

"Why are you so upset about it, it's not like I slept with her" he says. I whip around and he freezes. His eyes grow wide and he bites his lip. My mouth drops open slowly, "did you!?" I ask. He doesn't answer me. He opens his mouth to say something but he can't say anything.

I shake my head in disbelief. "Celine" he says softly. I turn around and pick the baby back up. I head into our closet and grab my suitcase. We all have pre-packed bags incase of an emergency. "Celine" he begs. I don't even answer him. I head downstairs and out the door. Beck calls for me and follows me. I head to the car and put my bag in it then begin to strap up the baby. "Babe c'mon, don't leave", he pleads and takes my arm. I pull away. "Let go" I say. "No baby please don't leave" he begs pulling me into a hug. I try as hard as I can to pull away. I don't want to even look at him. I hang my head to hide my tears. "baby please" presses me to the car and tries to kiss me.

I shove him away, "get off of me!" I shout. "You can go ahead and be with kea now!" I say getting into the front seat and driving away. I go to the preschool, take the baby out, and go to Delenae's class. I knock and the teacher lets me in. "hi, sorry to interrupt but I'm going to need to take Delenae out early" I say signaling for her to come. She gets up and the teacher gives her, her things and she runs to me. "Hi mommy" she says. I take her hand and we go back to the car, "we're going to go visit grandma and grandpa" I say and take her with me to the car. "Mommy isn't daddy coming with us" Delenae asks. "Nope, I'm mad at daddy" I say. I strap my children in and we drive down to the train station. I have them board the train with me to my home district, 12.

I'm not ready to be around beck. I cannot believe he had sex with another girl! He said he wanted to wait for me, then he goes and sleeps with a girl he doesn't even know. What is the matter with him. I remember dad told me he doesn't think beck is the best guy for me.

I'm starting to think I know what he's talking about.

**Review! Tell me what you think about this! Woo!**


End file.
